Through partnership with the Office of Minority Health, Office of Public Health and Science (OMH/OPHS), the NCMHD provided funds to the Asian and Pacific Islander American Health Forum (APIAHF) to support a number of outreach activities aimed at addressing health disparities in the Asian and Pacific Islander American community.